Legends Unite!
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: What happens when you take cartoons of the 70s, 80s, 90s, 2000s and today as well as the Legendary Duelists themselves and have them combine forces to take down the greatest threat the world has ever seen? You're about to find out! Inspired by the Zarc duel from Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V.


**That's right! I'm finally going through with this! My mega-crossover spanning five decades of cartoons along with five Yu-Gi-Oh! series is finally coming to fruition! Together, these cartoon greats and the legendary duelists - Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya - will band together to take down the greatest threat known to man...read on and find out who that threat is! ROLL IT!**

* * *

The United States is on the brink of collapse. It has turned into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. Inside the White House in Washington DC, we see the one man responsible for all the chaos - DONALD TRUMP. While he may be proud of his work, the world isn't. A portal soon opens in front of his office revealing two cartoon mice - the most famous cartoon duo of all time, Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

"Donald Trump, we presume!" Mickey calls out.

"Your reign of terror ends here, Trump!" Minnie added.

"So...you're the famed Mickey and Minnie Mouse," Trump said begrudgingly. "Finally, adversaries to my power. Well, if you want to change the world back to the way it was before I took control, then there's only one way you can do it...BEAT ME IN A DUEL!" the businessman beckoned, activating his Duel Disk. Trump's Duel Disk had a red deck holder with a yellow claw-shaped blade.

"If that's what it takes..." Micky started.

"...then so be it! YOU'RE GOING DOWN, TRUMP!" Minnie finished as she and Mickey engaged their Duel Disks. Mickey and Minnie's Duel Disks had shield-shaped deck holders and purple sword-shaped blades.

* * *

[GENERATING ACTION FIELD: CROSS-OVER]

 **"** ** _LET'S DUEL!"_**

 **Mickey Mouse: 8000**

 **Minnie Mouse: 8000**

 **Donald Trump: 8000**

* * *

"Non-criminals get to go first! Here goes!" Mickey called out, drawing his first card. "Oh dear...I'm afraid you're about to enter into a world of pain, Trump! A world of chaos! A world of absolute mayhem!" Mickey said, building up the suspense. "That's right! I welcome you...TO TOON WORLD! I banish the top 5 cards of my deck face-down so I can play this - the Field Spell Card...TOON KINGDOM!"

A giant pop-up book soon appeared above Mickey's head.

"This place is the perfect residence for all my lovable Toon monsters! While Toon Kingdom is out, none of my Toons can be targeted or destroyed by battle or card effects! Also, I can summon as many Toons as I please! In addition, all of my Toons can strike you directly!"

"ATTACK ME DIRECTLY?!" Trump cowered.

"That's right, Trumpy-boy! I think I'll continue with my GRACEFUL CHARITY! This lets me draw 3 cards, so long as I discard 2."

Mickey looked at his hand after resolving the effect of Graceful Charity. 'Perfect', he said to himself.

"Now, I activate MONSTER REBORN! This will let me bring back TOON RED-EYES BLACK DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I'm not done yet! Now for Toon Red-Eyes' effect! By discarding a card, I'm allowed to call TOON DARK MAGICIAN to the field!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"Now for Toon Dark Magician's power! I'll toss out Toon Barrell Dragon so I can summon out BLUE-EYES TOON DRAGON from my Deck!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll then play my CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we all have 6 cards in our hand! I'll throw down 2 face downs and send it on over to Minnie!"

Minnie giggled as she drew her card. "Don't mind if I do, Mickey! Here goes! I'll start by summoning DESTINY HERO DRILLDARK in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"After playing 2 cards face down, my turn's finished."

Trump wasn't amused by Mickey and Minnie's moves. "I expected more from you two. But you have failed to impress me. Now it's time to show you why I reign supreme!" he bellowed, drawing his card. "I use Scale 0 Supreme King Gate Zero and Scale 13 Supreme King Gate Infinity to set the Pendulum Scale! Now I can summon any monster between Level 1 and 12! I summon a pair of monsters worthy of my supreme power! A pair of SUPREME KING DRAGON DARKWURMS!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"That ends my turn."

As Mickey drew his next card, he was unfazed by Trump's first move. "Well, looks like you do have a few screws loose. Aw, well! This duel will be over soon enough! Toons, ATTACK TRUMP DIRECTLY!"

Blue-Eyes launched a lightning stream, Red-Eyes launched a fireball and Dark Magician launched a stream of dark magic all headed for Trump.

"Nice try! But while I have a Supreme King out, my Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect reduces all the damage you would've dealt to 0!"

"How can we beat him if we can't even damage him?" Minnie asked, baffled.

"It gets much worse for you! Gate Infinity turns all of that damage into Life Points!"

 **Donald Trump: 15900**

"Whatever. I'll play this face-down and let Minnie go."

Minnie smiled, drawing her card. "You got it, Mickey! I play POLYMERIZATION! I fuse Drilldark with the Destiny Hero Dasher in my hand! Hero dashing towards the inevitable destiny and hero who drills the bedrocks of fate, become one and reign in the pitch-black future! I Fusion Summon DESTINY HERO DYSTOPIA!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"When Dystopia appears, you take damage equal to one of its Fusion Materials! Since Dasher had 2100 Attack Points, that's how many Life Points you'll lose!"

"Guess again! Gate Zero and Gate Infinity will stop the damage and give me 2100 more Life Points, bringing me to 18000 Life Points!"

 **Donald Trump: 18000**

"You may have stopped my Dystopia's effect, but you won't stop its attack! Dystopia, STRIKE DOWN ONE OF TRUMP'S DARKWURMS!"

Dystopia jumped in the air, swooping in and punching one of the Darkwurms, however...it wasn't destroyed.

"I think not! Since I have a Supreme King card out, my Darkwurms can't be destroyed in battle! Also, my Gates give me another 1000 points!"

 **Donald Trump: 19000**

"I'm still not done! I activate the Spell Card - D-SOUL BURST! By cutting Dystopia's Attack Points in half for the turn, we all take damage equal to the lost Attack Points! But that's not all! In response, I chain my SPELL OF PAIN! Now, only you lose the 4200 Life Points, as Spell of Pain redirects the damage Mickey and I would've taken right back at you!"

"Clearly, you weren't paying attention! My Gates will stop that damage and give me 4200 Life Points!"

 **Donald Trump: 23200**

Minnie smiled. "Is that so? Well, your scales won't be up for much longer anyway! I play my Spell Card! TWIN TWISTERS! By discarding a card, your Pendulum Scales have no choice but to say adios as they take a one-way trip to the Card Graveyard!"

A pair of tornadoes blew across the duel field, destroying Trump's Gates. However, the Disney duo wasn't done!

"Hold up, Minnie! I want in on the fun! And with my face-down RAIGEKI Spell, I'm happy to join up! Thanks to this card, both your Darkwurms are now destroyed!"

A lightning storm was shot out of Mickey's Spell, destroying Trump's Darkwurms. But Trump wasn't fazed. He had an alternate plan.

"You thought you were stifling me with your moves, but instead you've only paved the way to your defeat!" Trump taunted, drawing his card. "When cards on my field are destroyed, I'm allowed to summon this monster from my hand! Omniscient magician who can read and manipulate time, stars and spacetime, descend and grant me your power! I summon...ASTROGRAPH SORCERER!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"My sorcerer's effect now activates, reviving every card that was destroyed this turn! And now that my Pendulum Scales are back, I can now activate my Astrograph Sorcerer's second effect! By sacrificing it along with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, I can summon out the instrument of your destruction!"

A thunderstorm soon descended upon Washington and when the smoke cleared, a 20 foot tall golden dragon with large golden wings appeared.

"MEET SUPREME KING Z-ARC!"

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

It was at this moment, another portal opened, revealing Alvin, Simon and Theodore Seville. Joining them were Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor Miller - the Chipettes.

"It's the Chipmunks!" Mickey called out.

"And the Chipettes!" Minnie added.

* * *

[ACTION CARDS DISPERSED]

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 4000 LIFE POINTS]

 **Alvin: 4000**

 **Simon: 4000**

 **Theodore: 4000**

 **Brittany: 4000**

 **Jeannette: 4000**

 **Eleanor: 4000**

* * *

"Well, well...looks like some more challengers have joined the fight! I'll deal with the six of you in due time - which won't be long now! Because with Z-ARC's arrival, ALL YOUR MONSTERS ARE NOW DESTROYED!"

"ALL OF THEM?!" Mickey and Minnie freaked as streams of lighting hit all their monsters, destroying them.

"And now you take damage equal to their combined Attack Points! Mickey's 3 Toon Monsters have 7900 Attack Points combined, while Dystopia has 2800 Attack Points! That means you take 10700 points of damage, which adds up to your downfall!" Trump explained as the lightning hit Mickey and Minnie, sending them flying.

 **Mickey: 0**

 **Minnie: 0**

"Don't think I'm done yet! From my hand, I play the Spell Card SEBEK'S BLESSING! This gives me Life Points equal to the same amount that Mickey and Minnie just lost! I'll play 3 cards face-down and end my turn!"

 **Donald Trump: 33900**

* * *

Alvin turned to his brothers and their female friends. "Guys, this will be our toughest challenge yet...so let's rise to the occasion and take this freakshow down!" the leader of the Chipmunks said, rallying his troops and drawing his card. "MY TURN! I'll begin with the Spell Card DIMENSIONHOLE! With this card, I can target one monster on the field and banish it for the rest of the round! I choose to banish...SUPREME KING Z-ARC!"

Z-ARC was sucked into a black hole, not to return until the end of the round.

"Now that Z-ARC's out of the way, the effects of your Pendulum Scales won't activate! Which means I'm free to strike! I summon the Tuner Monster SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BATTLEBALL!"

 **ATK: 100**

 **DEF: 800**

"And this Superheavy Samurai lets me summon SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI HEXAGON from my hand! Let's rally up the troops!"

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 600**

"I tune my Level 2 Battleball with my Level 6 Hexagon! Temper and toughen your battle-tested blades and forge them in fierce flames of fury! I Synchro Summon...SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI SWORDSMITH!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2400**

"When I summon my Swordsmith, I can now summon every Superheavy Samurai I have in my hand! First up is SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI SWORDSMAN!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Next - SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BLUE BRAWLER!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And finally - SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI BIG BENKEI!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 3500**

"That ends my turn!"

Simon was up next. He adjusted his glasses and drew his card. "That means I'm up! Since I control no monsters, I can summon RED GARGOYLE to the field!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Next up is my RED RESONATOR!"

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 200**

"I'll use my Gargoyle's effect to double Red Resonator's level from 2 to 4! Now I tune Level 4 Red Resonator to Level 4 Red Gargoyle! From the ancient chasms of a lost world, I awaken a great and terrible power! I Synchro Summon SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now I'll activate the Spell Card - RED DRAGON'S WRATH! This allows all our monsters to strike you directly so long as there's a Red Dragon Archfiend monster on the field! Next, I'll have my brother's Big Benkei and my Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend attack you directly!" Simon declared.

"Big Benkei, ATTACK TRUMP DIRECTLY WITH HEAVYSTRONG SABER SLASH!"

"Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, ATTACK DIRECTLY WITH SCORCHING CRIMSON FIRE STRIKE!"

 **Donald Trump: 27400**

"Now I use my Scarlight Archfiend's effect! Once a turn, I can have Scarlight destroy all monsters on your field that have less Attack Points than my dragon! Then, you'll take 500 points of damage for each monster destroyed! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, DO YOUR THING!"

On that command, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend lit up its fists, punching out both Darkwurms and destroying them.

 **Donald Trump: 26400**

"After throwing this card face-down, my turn's done! Theo, you're up!"

Theodore nodded, drawing his card. "Time to take flight! I play the Spell Card BLACK FEATHER SUMMONING! This lets me summon a Blackwing monster from my deck! I summon BLACKWING-BRISOTE THE TAILWIND!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Since a Blackwing monster is out on the field, I can now summon BLACKWING-GALE THE WHIRLWIND!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 400**

"Now I'll tune Gale the Whirlwind with Brisote the Tailwind! I Synchro Summon...BLACK-WINGED DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Now thanks to Simon's Spell Card, I'll have Black-Winged Dragon strike you directly!"

 **Donald Trump: 23600**

"And let's not forget Brisote's effect! When he's used as Synchro Material, I gain 600 Life Points! I'll throw 2 cards face-down and end my turn!"

 **Theodore: 4600**

"Britt, you're up!"

Brittany smiled, drawing her card. "MY MOVE! I'll summon out the Tuner Monster WITCH OF THE BLACK ROSE!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1200**

"When my Witch is summoned while I control no cards, I can draw one more card! Looks like I've drawn my Rose Fairy! With her effect, I can summon her automatically!"

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Now to tune Level 4 Witch of the Black Rose with Level 3 Rose Fairy! I Synchro Summon...BLACK ROSE MOONLIGHT DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Black Rose, STRIKE TRUMP DIRECTLY!"

On command, Black Rose opened its mouth and launched a red stream of energy at Trump, knocking him back.

 **Donald Trump: 21200**

"My turn's done! Jeannette, you're up!"

"You got it, Britt!" Jeannette said as she drew. "And this clown is about to be sent to the scrap heap! I'll start by playing CARD OF SANCTITY! This forces us to draw until we're all holding six cards! Next, I summon the Tuner Monster MORPHTRONIC SCOPEN!"

 **ATK: 800**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now for its special ability! Once a turn while my Scopen is in Attack Mode, I can call another Morphtronic monster, so long as it's Level 4 or below! MORPHTRONIC RADION, COME ON OUT!"

 **ATK: 1000 - 1800**

 **DEF: 900**

"Level 3 Scopen tunes Level 4 Radion to Synchro Summon...POWER TOOL MECHA DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Next, I'll activate the Spell Card - MORPHTRONIC CONTACT! This lets me Synchro Summon using Morphtronic monsters from my Graveyard! All I have to do is return the Synchro Materials to my deck! So I'll return Scopen and Radion to my deck to Synchro Summon the original POWER TOOL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2500**

Trump chuckled at the sight of these new monsters. "So this is the power of the Synchro Summon...how underwhelming. YOU'VE TRIGGERED MY FACE-DOWN CARDS! First up is SUPREME SUMMONING! This lets me summon 2 Supreme King monsters from my Hand, Deck, Graveyard or Extra Deck! RETURN TO ME, MY DARKWURMS! But they won't be out for long because I'm playing the Trap Card JUDGEMENT OF Z-ARC! When I summon a Supreme King monster from my Extra Deck, I can use this card to use the effect of Supreme King Z-ARC even if he's off the field! So now I'll sacrifice my two Darkwurms to Synchro Summon...SUPREME KING DRAGON CLEAR WING!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"There's one other effect of my Judgement Trap that I forgot to mention...when a monster is summoned this way, I can play a Spell or Trap from my deck...namely SUPREME PRESENCE! I can equip this onto my Clear Wing to make its effect target all your monsters and destroy them!"

"OH NO!" The Chipmunks and Chipettes gasped.

Jeannette shrugged it off. "So you've got a big, scary dragon. SO WHAT? We've got the monsters that can take you down! In fact, I was just about to use my Power Tool Dragons to attack you directly!"

On cue, Jeannette's Power Tool Dragons rushed in on Trump with their backhoe claw hands ready to attack. However...

"I ACTIVATE CLEAR WING'S ABILITY! I can stop this battle and destroy your monster automatically! Also, thanks to Supreme Presence, all your monsters will be destroyed and you'll take damage equal to their Attack Points!"

Alvin was having none of that!

"Nice try! But we're not through yet! I sacrifice my Swordsman to summon this monster...SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI WARD CHIEF HEAVYSTRONG!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I think I'll use Heavystrong's effect to protect Brittany's Black Rose Dragon from destruction!"

Simon smiled, having something to add. "I've got a little something to add...I discard BRUTAL RED from my hand to protect Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend from destruction! In addition, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend gains 1000 Attack Points until the end of the round!"

And don't think Theodore doesn't have an out to this!

"My turn! From my hand, I play the Spell - BLACK FEATHER REVERSAL! Instead of taking damage, I can call on a Blackwing monster from my Extra Deck whose Attack Points are less than or equal to the damage I would've taken. Here's ASSAULT BLACKWING-CHIDORI THE RAIN SPRINKLING! Chidori gains 300 points for each Blackwing in the Grave and at last check...that's 3!"

 **ATK: 2600 - 3500**

 **DEF: 2000**

But all other monsters on the field were still destroyed, knocking Jeannette out of the duel.

 **Alvin: 3000**

 **Jeannette: 0**

That meant it was Eleanor's turn and she was fumed at her sister being knocked out of the duel.

"That tears it, Trump! It's my move!" she called out, drawing her card. "I play my DOUBLE SUMMON! This will let me summon twice this turn! So I'll summon out the Tuner Monster SPORE and my trusty SUNLIGHT UNICORN!"

Spore:

 **ATK: 400**

 **DEF: 800**

Sunlight Unicorn:

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Next, I play the Spell Card TUNE-UP 1-2-3! Here's how it works - I roll a die and my Sunlight Unicorn's level increases depending on the roll of the die! A 1 or 2 gives my Unicorn an extra level, 3 or 4 gives Unicorn 2 more levels and a 5 or 6 gives it a 3 level power up!"

The die was rolled...IT WAS A 4!

"4, BABY! That means Sunlight Unicorn becomes a Level 6 monster! Now I'll tune my Level 1 Spore to Level 6 Sunlight Unicorn and let the magic that lives inside each of these creatures merge and become one! I Synchro Summon the mighty, the majestic...THE ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Now I'll use the effect of Simon's Archfiend to take down your Clear Wing! In addition, you'll take 500 points of damage!"

 **Donald Trump: 20700**

"Rather than trigger one of your Traps, I'll set these 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

"And you know what that means!" Trump taunted as he drew his next card. "The effect of your Dimensionhole is over, bringing Supreme King Z-ARC back to the field! Now I play the Spell Card SUPREME KING ATTACK! This will let Z-ARC attack all of your monsters! Oh, did I forget to mention that this card also lets Z-ARC deal piercing damage?"

"SAY WHAT?!"

"Z-ARC, ATTACK!" Trump commanded, causing Supreme King Z-ARC to launch a sweeping beam of energy at the duel field, destroying every monster in play.

 **Alvin: 0**

 **Simon: 3000**

 **Theodore: 4100**

 **Brittany: 2400**

 **Eleanor: 3000**

"Now for Z-ARC's effect! Since he dealt damage to you, my Darkwurms return!"

Simon was waiting for that play, however.

"I activate my Trap Card - VISION SYNCHRO! By sending my Red Sprinter, Dark Resonator and Net Resonator to the Grave, I'm allowed to summon a new monster! Together these monsters will call forth an absolute power destined to rule this duel! I Synchro Summon...TYRANT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND!"

 **ATK: 3500**

 **DEF: 3000**

Trump wasn't fazed, however.

"No matter. Darkwurms, ATTACK BRITTANY AND ELEANOR DIRECTLY!"

 **Brittany: 600**

 **Eleanor: 1200**

"And don't think I've forgotten about your Synchro Summon, Simon! Since you Synchro Summoned while Z-ARC is out, I'm allowed to tribute my two Darkwurms to bring back my Clear Wing!"

That's when another portal opened, revealing Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Otto Rocket, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez and Sam Dullard.

* * *

"This is bad!" Tommy freaked.

"No kiddin', Pickles. This has danger written all over it!" Reggie added.

"Right up our alleys!" Otto cheered, smiling as he and the rest of Team Nickelodeon activated their Duel Disks.

* * *

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 4000 LIFE POINTS]

 **Tommy: 4000**

 **Chuckie: 4000**

 **Otto: 4000**

 **Reggie: 4000**

 **Twister: 4000**

 **Sam: 4000**

* * *

"Great...more challengers! I'll handle the six of you soon. I activate DOUBLE ATTACK! By tossing out a card, my Clear Wing can attack twice! Now finish off Brittany and Eleanor!"

 **Brittany: 0**

 **Eleanor: 0**

"I'll then play my own Card of Sanctity! I'll then play 3 cards face-down! Your move."

Simon growled as he drew his card. "Let's get gritty..." he said, looking at his card. "I play MONSTER REBORN! This lets me bring back SCARLIGHT RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND! Scarlight Archfiend, DESTROY CLEAR WING!"

Scarlight flew in, fists engulfed in flames as it prepared to strike Clear Wing. However...

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one! You should've known that Clear Wing can stop the battle and destroy your Scarlight Archfiend!" Trump taunted as Clear Wing destroyed Simon's Archfiend. Of course, it was Theodore that took the damage.

 **Theodore: 1100**

"But thanks to Net Resonator, I take no damage!" Simon countered. "Tyrant Archfiend, FINISH THE JOB!"

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend launched a fire blast from its mouth, destroying Clear Wing.

"So, you got over Clear Wing, but my Gate Zero will prevent me from taking damage, while Gate Infinity converts all that damage into Life Points for me!"

 **Donald Trump: 21700**

"What's worse...thanks to Vision Synchro, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend returns to my Extra Deck...that ends my turn."

Trump laughed evilly as he drew his card, especially now that Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend was out of the way. "MY TURN! I must hand it to you, Simon. You were better than all the others I've beaten. Not much better...but better. But you're going down, like all the rest! With my second Double Attack card, Z-ARC can wipe you out with one strike! GO!"

 **Simon: 0**

 **Theodore: 600**

"And with Z-ARC's ability, my Darkwurms can finish you off, Theodore!"

 **Theodore: 0**

"That ends my turn!"

* * *

It was now Team Nickelodeon's turn to step up and try to cause some damage to Trump. The odds were stacked majorly against them. Their Life Points were already cut in half and Trump had over 20,000 Life Points! In addition, Z-ARC can't be destroyed and any attempt to damage Trump will just be blocked by his Gate Zero and Gate Infinity!

Tommy decided that he'd take the first move. "Your reign of terror ends here, Trump!" Tommy called out, drawing his card. "I summon RAIDRAPTOR - VANISHING LANIUS!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 1600**

"Since I have another Raidraptor out, I can summon RAIDRAPTOR - FUZZY LANIUS!"

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Now I overlay my 2 Raidraptors to build the Overlay Network! I Exceed Summon...RAIDRAPTOR - BLADE BURNER FALCON!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Since my Life Points are at least 3000 less than yours, Blade Burner Falcon gains 3000 Attack Points right now. But he won't be out long because I'm activating the Spell Card RANK UP MAGIC SKIP FORCE! This lets me use my Blade Burner Falcon to summon a monster two ranks higher! Fiercest falcon, set your wings ablaze and lock your gaze on our ill-fated foe! Now make it so! RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I Exceed Summon...RAIDRAPTOR - REVOLUTION FALCON AIRRAID!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"So this is an Exceed Summon. I expected more from the great Tommy Pickles...guess I was wrong. I'll use my 2 Darkwurms and OVERLAY THEM!" Trump declared.

"WHAT?! You're Exceed Summoning on my turn?"

"That's right! Now meet the instrument of your downfall! SUPREME KING DRAGON DARK REBELLION!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

Tommy chuckled. "That dragon of yours won't be out for long, because I'm using Airraid's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, I can rid the field of Dark Rebellion and you take damage equal to its Attack Points!"

With that declaration, Dark Rebellion exploded, knocking Trump back.

"Best part is...YOU'RE GONNA BE TAKING ALL OF IT!"

 **Donald Trump: 19200**

"After playing these 3 cards face-down, I'll let Chuckie go."

Chuckie looked at his best friend and drew his card. "Don't mind if I do! Here goes! It's time to bring you down, Trump! I summon my CIPHER WING!"

 **ATK: 1400**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Since I control a Cipher Wing, I can summon another one! Next, I play the Spell - DOUBLE EXPOSURE! This doubles my Cipher Wing's levels to 8! Now I us my 2 Level 8 Cipher Wings to build the Overlay Network! By way of the cosmic energies that make up our galaxy, I'll make something just as mighty! I Exceed Summon...GALAXY-EYES CIPHER DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll end my turn with 3 cards face-down. You're up, Otto!"

Otto smiled. "RIGHT!" he said, drawing his card. "I'll start things off by summoning out NOBLE KNIGHT GWALCHAVAD!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Since I control a Light attribute Normal Monster, I can summon this - NOBLE KNIGHT GAWAYN!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 500**

"I'll now overlay my 2 Level 4 Noble Knights! I Exceed Summon...ARTORIGUS, KING OF THE NOBLE KNIGHTS!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"After throwing these 3 cards face-down, I'll send it off to Rocket Girl!"

"With pleasure, Otto!" Reggie said, drawing her card. "I'll start with my NIGHT EXPRESS KNIGHT!"

 **ATK: 3000 - 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"I can summon Night Express Knight without tributing; the downside is that his Attack Points become 0. Since I've summoned my Express Night, I can summon this - HEAVY FRIEGHT TRAIN DERRICRANE! However, Derricrane's points get cut in half."

 **ATK: 2800 - 1400**

 **DEF: 2000 - 1000**

"I overlay my 2 Level 10 trains to build the Overlay Network! I Exceed Summon...SUPER DREADNAUGHT RAIL CANNON GUSTAV MAX!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"Now for its effect! Once a turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit to hit you for 2000 points of damage!"

 **Donald Trump: 17200**

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down and it's Twister's turn now."

Twister adjusted his cap and drew his card. "Look out, Trump! A Twister's comin' for ya! I activate CARD DESTRUCTION! This forces us to toss out our hands and draw 5 new cards!"

Thanks to Card Destruction, Twister had what he needed to pull off his devastating combo!

"I'll start by playing my DOUBLE SUMMON! Next, I summon TOUR GUIDE FROM THE UNDERWORLD! Her effect lets me summon TOUR BUS FROM THE UNDERWORLD from my Deck!"

Tour Guide:

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 600**

Tour Bus:

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I'll overlay my Guide and my Bus to Exceed Summon...WIND-UP CARRIER ZENMAITY!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Next up, my WIND-UP FACTORY Spell! I'll then summon WIND-UP MAGICIAN! This triggers WIND-UP SHARK's effect, summoning itself!"

Wind-Up Magician:

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 1800**

Wind-Up Shark:

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1300**

"I'll now use Zenmaity's effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to summon WIND-UP RAT!"

 **ATK: 600**

 **DEF: 600**

"Rat's effect summons back Hunter! Then Factory's effect fetches Shark!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 500**

"Hunter's effect tributes Zenmaity to force you to toss out a card! Next, I overlay Rat and Hunter to summon a second Zenmaity! I'll detach Hunter to summon my 2nd Rat! Rat's effect revives Hunter and Hunter's effect sacrifices Zenmaity, causing you to discard another card! Now I'll overlay Rat and Hunter for the 3rd Zenmaity! I'll detach Hunter to get my last Rat! I'll use Rat to summon back Hunter, then Hunter tributes Zenmaity #3 to cause you to toss out a 3rd card! Now I'll conduct a DOUBLE EXCEED SUMMON! I overlay my Magician and my Shark to summon...MAESTROKE THE SYMPHONY DJINN!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 2300**

"Next I'll overlay Rat and Hunter to Exceed Summon...WIND-UP ZENMAINES!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 2100**

"I'll lay this face-down to end my turn. You're up, Squid!"

Sam nodded, drawing his card. "MY TURN! I'll start with 2 cards face down...ONLY TO DESTROY THEM WITH EMERGENCY PROVISIONS! By destroying my set cards, I gain 2000 Life Points!"

 **Sam: 6000**

"Now for my card's effects! Meet ARTIFACT MORALLTACH and ARTIFACT SCYTHE!"

Moralltach:

 **ATK: 2100**

 **DEF: 1400**

Scythe:

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 900**

"Now I'll overlay my Scythe and my Moralltach so I can Exceed Summon...ADREUS, KEEPER OF ARMAGEDDON!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 1700**

"After throwing this face-down, I'll end my turn. Let's see what you got, Trump!"

Trump chuckled and drew his card. "MY MOVE! I play the Spell - SUPREME KING REVIVAL! This lets me summon back my Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms! But they won't be out for long! I use my Supreme King Z-ARC's effect to overlay my Darkwurms! RETURN TO BATTLE, SUPREME KING DRAGON DARK REBELLION! Now I'll have Dark Rebellion attack Galaxy-Eyes!"

Chuckie was left to question why Trump would attack his Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with a weaker monster. It doesn't make much sense unless...DARK REBELLION HAS A SPECIAL ABILITY!

"I'll use Dark Rebellion's special ability! By using an Overlay Unit, Dark Rebellion swipes all of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's Attack Points!"

 **Dark Rebellion ATK: 5500**

"DO SOMETHING, TOMMY! Chuckie's gonna lose on this attack unless you have any bright ideas!" Otto warned.

"I got this, Otto," Tommy assured his teammate. "Trump may have dangerous cards, but we have all the heart. I activate...RANK-UP MAGIC DEVOTION FORCE! Since Trump declared an attack, I can use this card on my Revolution Falcon and summon a monster 1 Rank higher! RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I Exceed Summon...RAIDRAPTOR - ARSENAL FALCON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Two can play at that game, Tommy!" Chuckie chimed in. "I activate the Spell Card - RANK-UP MAGIC LIMITOVER FORCE! Since Tommy used a Rank-Up Magic card to summon a monster, I can use this card on my Cipher Dragon if I give up half my Life Points," Chuckie explained.

 **Chuckie: 2000**

"But that lets me summon a monster that's one Rank higher! Now bear witness as the same fantastic powers that forged the universe forge this most mighty monster! RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I summon...NEO GALAXY-EYES CIPHER DRAGON! But that's not all! Limitover Force multiplies Neo Galaxy-Eyes' Attack Points by the number of Rank-Up Magic cards used so far! Just like that, Neo Galaxy-Eyes triples its firepower!"

 **ATK: 4500 - 13500**

 **DEF: 3000**

Your turn, Otto!

"Not bad a move there, Chuckie. I've got a Limitover Force of my own! I can now summon a monster one Rank higher than my King at a cost of half my Life Points. Go, RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I summon...NUMBER 61: VOLCASAURUS! And since 4 Rank-Up Magic cards have been played so far, Volcasaurus's Attack Points jump to 10,000!"

 **ATK: 2500 - 10000**

 **DEF: 1500**

"Don't leave me out of this, Rocket Boy!" Reggie chimed. "I've got 2 Limitover Forces! In using these, I have to give up a total of 3000 Life Points, but I can summon monsters that are a total of 2 ranks higher than my Rail Cannon! So meet NUMBER 84: PAIN GAINER and NUMBER 77: THE SEVEN SINS! Since 6 Rank-Up Magic cards have been played to this point, Seven Sins now has 24,000 Attack Points!"

 **Reggie: 1000**

 **ATK: 4000 - 24000**

 **DEF: 4000**

Do I hear a seventh Rank-Up Magic in the offing?

"Hey! Let me in on the fun! I've got my own Limitover Force! And I'll use it to rank up my Maestroke! Welcome TIRAS, KEEPER OF GENESIS! Since this was the 7th Rank-Up Magic card played so far, Tiras's Attack Points are multiplied by 7!"

 **ATK: 2600 - 18200**

 **DEF: 1700**

Sam? Have anything to add?

"Did you really think I didn't have a Limitover Force of my own? Well, I DO! I'll use it to rank up Adreus! Meet NUMBER 25: FORCE FOCUS! And because 8 Rank-Up Magic cards have been played to this point, Force Focus's Attack Points shoot up...to 22,400!"

 **ATK: 2800 - 22,400**

 **DEF: 2400**

Wrap it up, Tommy!

"Squid...I've got a Limitover Force of my own! I'll use it to rank up my Arsenal Falcon! Go, RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I summon...RAIDRAPTOR - SATELLITE CANNON FALCON! Because this is the 9th Rank-Up Magic card played thus far, Satellite Cannon Falcon now has a grand total of 27,000 Attack Points!"

 **ATK: 3000 - 27000**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Tommy: 2000**

* * *

"You think they have a chance, Mick?" Minnie asked.

"I'm not sure," Mickey told his girlfriend. "But I know this, they've got plenty of guts and heart..."

"Not to mention a monster with 27,000 Attack Points! More than enough to destroy Z-ARC and take Trump down with it!"

"We're not done yet!" Chuckie declared. "I play the Trap - RANK-UP GRAVITY! This forces you to attack monsters that were summoned by way of Rank-Up Magic cards and at the end of the Battle Phase, I can banish any of your monsters that failed to launch an attack!"

Trump just laughed maniacally. "How cute. You actually thought you had this duel all wrapped up. You really thought you had a chance to eliminate me! But guess what...YOU DON'T! I have Dark Rebellion to stop you in your tracks! I return it to my Extra Deck to bring back my Darkwurms! In exchange, all your Exceed Monsters lose their Attack Points! And in response, I activate SUPREME FACE-OFF! This forces your monsters to do battle against Z-ARC!"

"OH NO!" Team Nickelodeon freaked.

"Supreme King Z-ARC, DARKWURMS! ATTACK ALL THEIR MONSTERS AND WIPE THEM OUT!"

* * *

Tommy and Chuckie nodded to each other, jumping from platform to platform before grabbing a pair of Action Cards.

"I activate the Action Spell - MIRACLE!" Tommy said.

"And I activate EVASION!" Chuckie added.

But Z-ARC would have none of it.

"I said the duel is over!" Trump taunted. "And what I say goes because Supreme King Z-ARC's special ability destroys those worthless cards you just played!" he explained as lightning bolts rained down on the two cards, destroying them. Then, the three dragons launched their attacks as a portal opened, revealing the Cybersquad - Matt, Jackie, Inez and Slider. Joining them are Phineas and Candace Flynn.

* * *

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, TRUMP!" Inez shouted.

"This duel isn't over yet!" Phineas added as the new group activated their Duel Disks.

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 4000 LIFE POINTS]

 **Matt: 4000**

 **Jackie: 4000**

 **Inez: 4000**

 **Slider: 4000**

 **Phineas: 4000**

 **Candace: 4000**

* * *

"Excellent..." Trump said. "I only hope you prove more challenging than these six scrubs! They're like all the rest - pretenders instead of contenders! They wasted my time and now they're about to pay the price for ever posing a threat to my power!" he declared as his 3 dragons destroyed all of Team Nickelodeon's monsters, sending them flying.

 **Tommy: 0**

 **Chuckie: 0**

 **Otto: 0**

 **Reggie: 0**

 **Twister: 0**

 **Sam: 0**

* * *

"It's time we close the book on this clown once and for all!" Matt said to his team, drawing his card. "I DRAW! Now sit back and watch as I bring you down, Trump! I activate the Field Spell - U.A. STADIUM! Whenever a U.A. monster is Normal Summoned, I can add a U.A. card from my deck to my hand! Also, when a U.A. monster is Special Summoned, all monsters my team controls gain 500 Attack Points! So to start things off, I'll summon U.A. MIDFIELDER!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 1000**

"With his arrival, I can now add my U.A. PENALTY BOX Trap Card to my hand! But I'm not done yet! Next, I activate my CARD OF DEMISE! This lets me and my teammates draw 5 new cards, so long as we discard our hand in 5 turns!"

After resolving Card of Demise, Matt looked at his hand and thought 'Perfect! Trump won't survive this onslaught!'

"I return U.A. Midfielder to my hand so I can Special Summon...U.A. MIGHTY SLUGGER! And thanks to my Stadium, Slugger gains 500 Attack Points! I'll then play my POWERED JERSEY! This gives Slugger 1000 more points and allows him to attack twice!"

 **ATK: 2300 - 2800 - 3800**

 **DEF: 700**

"Slugger, STRIKE DOWN ONE OF HIS DARKWURMS! And don't think you can save your dragons with their abilities because my Slugger's effect stops that from happening! When Slugger does battle with a monster, you're not allowed to activate any cards or effects until the end of the Battle Phase! Slugger, SLAY HIS DRAGONS WITH GRAND SLAM SLASH!"

 **Donald Trump: 15200**

Trump chuckled. "I must applaud you. That was a good move...or it would've been had it not been for SUPREME FACE-OFF! Now your Slugger is forced to do battle with my SUPREME KING Z-ARC!"

"WHAT?!" Matt gasped as his Slugger leapt into the air only to get blasted by Z-ARC. This set off Z-ARC's ability, bringing back the Darkwurms that Mighty Slugger destroyed.

 **Matt: 3800**

However, Matt had an alternate plan!

"When you destroyed my Slugger, you triggered this Spell Card in my hand! It's called U.A. SUBSTITUTION! Whenever a U.A. monster is destroyed, I can play this card to summon another U.A. monster with Attack Points equal to or less than the Attack Points of the monster that destroyed my monster! Welcome to the battlefield - U.A. PLAYMAKER!"

 **ATK: 2600**

 **DEF: 2000**

"After throwing this card face-down, I'll defer to Jackie."

Jackie smiled as she drew her card. "Showtime, Trump! I DRAW! I use my Scale 1 Abyss Actor Evil Heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky Comedian...TO SET THE PENDULUM SCALE! Now I can summon monsters between levels 2 and 7 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! MONSTERS, EMERGE! Allow me to introduce ABYSS ACTOR SUPERSTAR!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"ABYSS ACTOR WILD HOPE!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And ABYSS ACTOR LEADING LADY!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **DEF: 1000**

"No pictures or autographs until later, please. They have a show to perform first!"

Trump laughed evilly "How about I introduce a new cast member? A special PENDULUM MONSTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"By sacrificing both my Darkwurms, I can summon this monster! TURN UP THE FEAR, SUPREME KING DRAGON ODD-EYES!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

Jackie chuckled. "Big mistake, Trump! I play the Spell - ABYSS SCRIPT-RISE OF THE ABYSS KING! Since I have 3 Abyss Actors on my field, I'm allowed to destroy up to 3 of your cards! So it's exit stage right for Supreme King Z-ARC, Supreme Face-Off and Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes! Oh, and since I control a Level 7 or higher Abyss Actor...ALL YOUR CARDS AND EFFECTS ARE USELESS AGAINST MY SPELL! That means...Z-ARC CAN'T SAVE HIMSELF THIS TIME!" the organized drama queen explained as a beam shot out of her card, destroying Z-ARC, Odd-Eyes and Supreme Face-Off.

"NO WAY!" Tommy exclaimed.

"She did it!" Otto added.

"Jackie just beat Z-ARC!" Matt, Inez and Slider said in unison.

And for a moment, that's exactly what it looked like. It looked as though Jackie had done the impossible - destroy Supreme King Z-ARC. However, Z-ARC and Odd-Eyes remained.

"HOW ARE Z-ARC AND ODD-EYES STILL STANDING?!"

"It appears you've forgotten about my Trap Card!" Trump gloated. "SUPREME RETALIATION! Whenever a Supreme King monster is destroyed by way of a card effect, I can bring those monsters back! In addition, you take damage equal to half of the monsters' combined Attack Points!"

 **Jackie: 750**

Jackie just shrugged off the damage. "A minor setback...I'll throw this face-down. You're up, Inez!"

Inez nodded and drew her card. "RIGHT! Time to bring you down for good! I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 2 D/D Savant Schrodinger and Scale 8 D/D Savant Dirac! Now I can summon monsters between level 3 and 7 at the same time! I Pendulum Summon...AND CALL UPON MY 4 MONSTERS TO EMERGE! First up - D/D NIGHTHOWL!"

 **ATK: 300**

 **DEF: 600**

"Next - a pair of D/D SAVANT NIKOLAS!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And finally - D/D VICE TYPHON!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2800**

"Now to summon my terrifying trio! I overlay my 2 Savant Nikolas to build the Overlay Network! EXCEED SUMMON! Rank 6, D/D/D WAVE HIGH KING CAESAR!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Don't think I'm done yet! Next, I tune Level 3 Nighthowl to Level 7 Vice Typhon! SYNCHRO SUMMON! Level 10, D/D/D GUST HIGH KING ALEXANDER!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Now for Vice Typhon's special power! By banishing Nighthowl and Vice Typhon, I can now...FUSION SUMMON! Level 8, D/D/D FLAME HIGH KING GENGHIS!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Summoning these monsters is only the start - IT'S WHAT I DO WITH THEM THAT REALLY COUNTS! When there's at least 2 other D/D monsters on the field, High King Alexander's Attack Points DOUBLE! Now for Genghis's ability! For every other D/D monster in play, I can negate one Spell or Trap you control! And the two cards in your Pendulum Zones count as Spells! Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity - YOU'RE FIRED!"

"YES! THEY'RE ALL BOUND UP!" Matt cheered.

"That means Nezzie's free to attack!" Slider added.

Trump wasn't fazed just yet. He thought he had an alternate plan. "You seem to have me in a bind, don't you? I better return Odd-Eyes to my Extra Deck so I can replace it with a pair of Darkwurms!"

Inez says no!

"Nice try, Trump! But by using one of Caesar's Overlay Units, your Darkwurms remain in the Grave! In fact, High King Caesar gains the Attack Points of one of your Darkwurms instead, bringing him up to 4600! I'll then use Caesar's 2nd Overlay Unit to give those same 1800 points to High King Genghis! Now, Flame High King Genghis, ATTACK Z-ARC!"

High King Genghis's swords became engulfed in flames as he spun around and slashed Z-ARC. However, Z-ARC wasn't destroyed but Trump still takes damage.

 **Donald Trump: 14600**

"Caesar, follow Genghis's lead and attack Supreme King Z-ARC!"

On command, Caesar's sword glowed and became cloaked in electricity as he slashed Z-ARC.

 **Donald Trump: 14000**

"You're up...HIGH KING ALEXANDER!"

High King Alexander jumped into the air as his sword became engulfed in wind and glowed green. Alexander burst through Z-ARC's energy blast and slashed the dragon.

 **Donald Trump: 12000**

"If you think I'm done, guess again! I activate the Spell Card - SURPRISE ATTACK FROM BEYOND! This lets my High Kings attack you again, Trump! Genghis, Caesar, Alexander...TIME FOR ROUND 2!"

 **Donald Trump: 8800**

"I'll throw 4 cards face-down and now that my turn's done, Caesar and Genghis's Attack Points return to 2800. But we all know that I clearly have the upper-hand. Your time will be up soon enough, Trump!"

Trump chuckled. He still wasn't fazed by the damage. "You think you've beaten me, but you haven't! I activate the Trap - SUPREME RAGE! Since you were able to hit me for 2000 points of damage or more this turn, I'm allowed to summon the 4 Supreme King Servants! First...SUPREME KING DRAGON STARVING VENOM!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next up - SUPREME KING DRAGON CLEAR WING! That's followed by SUPREME KING DRAGON DARK REBELLION and SUPREME KING DRAGON ODD-EYES!"

Well now...the four Supreme King Servants were now assembled. The odds were now further against our heroes, but that sure won't stop them!

You're up, Slider!

The skater teen from Radopolis turned to his teammates, then back to Trump as he drew his card. "Time to pick up where Inez left off! You'll never withstand the combined power of our decks and I'm about to show you why, Trump! I'll set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Pendulumstatue Red Fiend and Scale 12 Pendulumstatue Black Sun! Now I can summon monsters between levels 2 and 11 at the same time! PENDULUM SUMMON! MONSTERS, EMERGE! First up...2 METALFOES GOLDRIVERS!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 500**

"Now for 2 METALFOES VOLFLAMES!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"And METALFOES SILVERD!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 100**

"I overlay my 2 Level 7 Volflames to build the Overlay Network! EXCEED SUMMON! Rank 7 - DARK ARMED, THE SAVAGE ONSLAUGHT DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now I'll build the Overlay Network with my 2 Level 4 Goldrivers! EXCEED SUMMON! Rank 4 - HOPE MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Next I activate METALFOES FUSION! I fuse the Steelen and Bismugear in my hand with the Silverd I have on the field! FUSION SUMMON! Level 9 - METALFOES CRIMSONITE!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 3000**

"I'll end my turn with 4 cards face-down! Good luck getting past this defense! Phineas, it's all you!"

Phineas flicked his hair and drew his card. "Your time of terror is coming to an end, Trump! And I'll be the one that ends it when I set the Pendulum Scale with my Scale 1 Qliphort Monolith and Scale 9 Qliphort Scout! Now I can summon monsters between level 2 and 8 all at the same time! I Pendulum Summon! MONSTERS, EMERGE! Meet QLIPHORT SHELL!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"QLIPHORT STEALTH!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"And QLIPHORT HELIX!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now I sacrifice Stealth, Shell and Helix to summon my ace monster! I call upon APOQLIPHORT TOWERS!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **DEF: 2600**

"While Towers is in play, all your card effects are useless! So don't even try stopping this battle! Towers, TAKE DOWN SUPREME KING DRAGON CLEAR WING! Oh, and need I mention that all your monsters lose 500 points?"

The top of Phineas's monster glowed as it fired a laser beam at Clear Wing, destroying it and thanks to Towers, Trump's Pendulum Scales couldn't save him! That means he still takes damage!

 **Donald Trump: 7800**

"I'll lay 3 cards face-down to end my turn. Candace, it's your go, sis!"

"You got it, Phineas! Time for Trump to face the music!" Candace beamed, drawing her card. "I activate POLYMERIZATION! This fuses Opera The Melodious Diva and Tamtam the Melodious Diva in my hand to summon...SCHUBERTA THE MELODIOUS MAESTRA!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2000**

"But I'm far from through! Next I play the Spell - MELODIOUS CONTACT! With it, I'm allowed to return Melodious monsters from my Graveyard or Field to my Deck to summon a Melodious Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck! So I'll fuse Schuberta with the Canon the Melodious Diva in my hand to call...BLOOM DIVA THE MELODIOUS CHOIR!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Bloom Diva, attack and destroy Odd-Eyes! And don't think your dragon's ability can save it this time! When Bloom Diva battles a Special Summoned monster, the monster it battles is automatically destroyed and you take damage equal to the difference in our Attack Points!"

 **Donald Trump: 6300**

"I'll throw 2 cards face-down on the field before completing my turn. Show me what you got, evil one!"

Trump gave a sinister laugh as he drew his next card. "I must say the six of you put up an impressive fight against me...but it wasn't enough! Now you're about to pay the price for challenging me! I activate SUPREME KING RESURRECTION! This will bring back all Supreme King monsters that were destroyed this turn! RETURN, ODD-EYES AND CLEAR WING! But that's not all! I play another SUPREME PRESENCE and equip it to my Clear Wing! Now his ability will destroy all your monsters! THIS DUEL'S OVER AND I'LL REIGN FOREVER AS EMPEROR OF THE WORLD!"

* * *

A portal then opened, revealing Milo Murphy, Melissa Chase, Zack Underwood, Marco Diaz and Mewnian Princess Star Butterfly.

"I don't think so!" Melissa called out. "They're not the last line of defense!"

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 4000 LIFE POINTS]

 **Milo** : **4000**

 **Melissa: 4000**

 **Zack: 4000**

 **Marco: 4000**

 **Star: 4000**

* * *

"How exciting, but first...let me just get rid of these pests! Clear Wing, DESTROY BLOOM DIVA! Now, I use Clear Wing's ability! By stopping this battle, all your monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to their Attack Points!"

Clear Wing's wings glowed green and shot a laser stream at Team Pendulum's monsters, destroying them and knocking Matt, Jackie, Inez, Slider, Phineas and Candace to the floor.

 **Matt: 0**

 **Jackie: 0**

 **Inez: 0**

 **Slider: 0**

 **Phineas: 0**

 **Candace:** **0**

"He's too strong..." Matt winced.

"Milo...you and your friends are our last hope. Bring Trump down once and for all!" Inez added.

* * *

Milo nodded. "Don't worry about a thing, guys. My team and I got this locked up!" the jinx said, drawing his card. "It's my...TURN! I'll start with this Spell Card - ONE-TIME PASSCODE! This will let me summon a Security Token to the field in Defense Mode! Next, since I have no non-Token monsters on the field, I can call LINXLAYER to the field!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 600**

"Now I have a Cyberse monster in play! That means I can summon my BACKUP SECRETARY!"

 **ATK: 1200**

 **DEF: 800**

"Since I was able to summon a Cyberse monster, I can now Special Summon BOOT STAGGERED!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Now I link my Backup Secretary, Linxlayer and my Security Token! I LINK SUMMON!"

"WHAT?!" Trump cowered. His deck had no response to this new summoning mechanic.

"Welcome to the new era of Duel Monsters, you creep! BEHOLD! DECODE TALKER!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **Link: 3**

"Next, I play this Spell - CARD OF DEMISE! My team and I get to draw 5 new cards, so long as we toss our hands in 5 turns! Now I play this - CYBERSE RE-LINK! This lets me Link Summon using monsters in my field, Graveyard and hand simply by returning them to my deck! I return the Digitron in my hand, the Boot Staggered on my field along with the Linxlayer and Backup Secretary in my Graveyard in order to Link Summon my ace monster! RISE UP...FIREWALL DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **Link: 4**

"Let's not forget my Talker's effect! He gains 500 points for every monster he points to! That includes your Clear Wing and my Firewall Dragon! That gives Decode Talker a grand total of 3300 Attack Points! Decode Talker, strike down Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes with DATA SWORD SLASH!"

Decode Talker raised his sword, slashing Odd-Eyes and destroying it. However, Gate Zero and Gate Infinity gave Trump 800 Life Points.

 **Donald Trump: 7100**

"Now from my hand, I play the Trap - CYBERSE SPIRIT! While I control a Cyberse monster, I can play this Trap from my hand! Now Cyberse monsters on the field can't be destroyed by battle or card effects! Firewall Dragon, eliminate Dark Rebellion!"

On that command, Milo's Firewall Dragon launched a stream of energy from its gaping mouth, destroying Dark Rebellion.

"YEAH! 2 down and 3 to go! I'll throw these 2 cards face down and let my beautiful girlfriend Melissa go now."

Melissa smiled as she blew a kiss at Milo. "Don't mind if I do!" she said, drawing her card. "Here goes! I activate the Spell Card - ROKKET LAUNCH! This lets me summon up to 4 Rokket monsters from my hand or deck! First up is my ANESTHROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 2200**

"Then greet AUTOROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"You're up next, MAGNAROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"And finally is my METALROKKET DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 1700**

 **DEF: 1400**

"Now from my hand comes SHELROKKET DRAGON in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 2000**

"I combine my Metalrokket, Anesthrokket, Autorokket and Magnarokket Dragons to set the Link Arrows! I Link Summon...BORRELSWORD DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 3000**

 **Link: 4**

"And he's got a killer ability! Once a turn, I can switch one of your Monsters to Defense Mode and cut its power in half! Then, my Dragon gains those same Attack Points! In addition, Borrelsword Dragon is allowed to attack twice! I think I'll switch Starving Venom to Defense Mode! Now that Borrelsword has 4400 points...I'LL HAVE IT STRIKE DOWN SUPREME KING DRAGON STARVING VENOM AND SUPREME KING Z-ARC!"

Borrelsword Dragon's talons turn into turret blasters, firing at Starving Venom and Z-ARC. The blasts destroy Starving Venom, but Z-ARC is not destroyed. However, Trump still takes the damage!

 **Donald Trump: 6700**

"I'll end my turn with 5 face-downs! Your turn, Zack!"

"Right! Here goes!" Zack said, drawing his card. "I start with my Field Spell - SKY STRIKER AIRSPACE - AREA ZERO! With this out, I can target a card on my field and excavate the top 3 cards of my deck. If any of them have Sky Striker in their names, I can add one of them to their hand and destroy that card! Now I play this Spell - SKY STRIKER MOBILIZE - ENGAGE! This lets me add a Sky Striker card from my deck to my hand! I'll add SKY STRIKER MECHA - HORNET DRONES! And I'll waste no time in activating it! Hornet Drones gives me a Sky Striker Token! But it won't be out for long because I'll be using it to set the Link Arrows! I Link Summon...SKY STRIKER ACE - HAYATE!"

 **ATK: 1500**

 **Link: 1**

"Hayate's got a sweet special ability! She's allowed to strike you directly! HAYATE, ATTACK TRUMP DIRECTLY!"

On that command, Hayate flew into the air, drew her sword and slashed Trump. However, his Gates gave him 1500 points.

 **Donald Trump: 8200**

"Sure, you may not have taken damage, but my Hayate's other special ability activates! Whenever it battles, I can send a Spell from my Deck to the Grave! I'll send SKY STRIKER MECHARMORY - HERCULES BASE to the Grave! Now that I have 3 Spells in the Grave, I can play this...SKY STRIKER MANEUVER - AFTERBURNERS! With this, I can destroy any monster you have out! So say goodbye to your Clear Wing! Oh, and because I have 3 Spells in my card Graveyard, I'm allowed to annihilate any Spell or Trap you control...that means your Pendulum Scales are gone as well! I'm taking down your Gate Zero, which means Gate Infinity goes as well! I'll lay these 3 cards face-down before ending my turn."

Trump laughed evilly as if he knew Zack would destroy his Clear Wing. "Oh, you think you have this all figured out, don't you? Well, YOU'RE WRONG! I play my Trap Card - RETURN OF THE SUPREME KING! I can only use this card if all 4 of my Supreme King Dragons are in the Grave, which you so foolishly provided with your last move! With this card, I can reset my field! Return, my dragons! I'll also reset my Pendulum Scale with Supreme King Gate Zero and Supreme King Gate Infinity! So how's it feel knowing all your hard work was for nothing?"

Marco shrugged it off. "We'll show you it wasn't for nothing...once we put an end to you!" Marco declared, drawing his card. "I play my Field Spell - HIDDEN VILLAGE OF NINJITSU ART TRAINING! As for what it does, you'll find out soon enough. Next, since you have a monster out and I don't, I can summon out EARTH ARMOR NINJA!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **DEF: 1000**

"I'll then call UPSTART GOLDEN NINJA to the field!"

 **ATK: 500**

 **DEF: 1800**

"Now for my Upstart Golden Ninja's power! By sending Ninjitsu Art of Decoy to the Grave, I can call NINJA GRANDMASTER HANZO to the field!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1000**

"Now Hanzo…Upstart Golden Ninja...TIME TO LINK UP! I Link Summon...NINJA GRANDMASTER SAIZO!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **Link: 2**

"Now for my Hidden Village's effect! When a Ninja monster is Normal or Special Summoned to my field, I can add another Ninja monster or Ninjitsu Art card from my deck to my hand! I'll use my Hidden Village's effect to have YELLOW NINJA jump into my hand! I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down! Your turn, Star! Take this freak-show down!"

"Why thank you, Marco!" Star said, drawing her card. "Prepare to face my wrath! Since there are more than two cards in the same column, I'm allowed to bring out my Mekk-Knights! First, here's MEKK-KNIGHT INDIGO ECLIPSE!"

 **ATK: 2400**

 **DEF: 2400**

"Next up is MEKK-KNIGHT YELLOW STAR!"

 **ATK: 2200**

 **DEF: 2800**

"MEKK-KNIGHT RED MOON!"

 **ATK: 2300**

 **DEF: 2600**

"MEKK-KNIGHT BLUE SKY!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"And MEKK-KNIGHT PURPLE NIGHTFALL!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Now I'll use my Blue Sky to Link Summon...KNIGHTMARE MERMAID!"

 **ATK: 1000**

 **Link: 1**

"While Mermaid is out, all un-linked monsters lose 1000 points! Next, I'll link up Red Moon and Yellow Star! Appear...KNIGHTMARE CERBERUS!"

 **ATK: 1600**

 **Link: 2**

"When he comes out, I can toss a card to destroy one of your monsters! Looks like your Odd-Eyes has no choice but to say adios! Next, I activate STRAY LAMBS! This gives me 2 Lamb Tokens! I'll use both to Link Summon KNIGHTMARE GOBLIN!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **Link: 2**

"When Goblin appears, I can toss a card to draw another card! I'll then use a second Stray Lambs and use one token in conjunction with Purple Nightfall to Link Summon KNIGHTMARE PHOENIX!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **Link: 2**

"When Phoenix is summoned, I can toss a card to destroy your down card! I'll then Normal Summon KNIGHTMARE CORRUPTER IBLEE!"

 **ATK: 0**

 **DEF: 0**

"But it won't be out long because I'm using it along with my other token and my Indigo Eclipse so I can Link Summon...KNIGHTMARE UNICORN!"

 **ATK: 2200**

 **Link: 3**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the EXTRA LINK! When Unicorn is summoned, I can toss a card to return one card you control to your deck! Looks like Dark Rebellion's the unlucky one this time! Now for my assault! Phoenix and Unicorn, attack and destroy Trump's remaining Dragons!"

Unicorn charged in with his horn while Phoenix launched a stream of fire from its mouth, destroying Clear Wing and Starving Venom. However, thanks to Gate Zero and Gate Infinity, Trump gained 500 Life Points.

 **Donald Trump: 8700**

"That ends my turn. Now let's see what you got, dark warlock!"

Down on the floor, the defeated duelists were discussing if this new team had a chance against Trump and Supreme King Z-ARC.

"You think they can bring down Z-ARC, guys?" Tommy asked.

"They're off to a good start, Tommy," Matt began. "Star's Extra Link strategy will be tough to crack, but Trump's had an answer to everything we've thrown at him. This won't be easy."

Trump gave a sinister laugh as he started his turn. "Oh good! More monsters for me to take out! I activate SUPREME KING REBORN! While Z-ARC is out, I can bring back a Supreme King monster that was destroyed in the last turn. In addition, I can bring back an Equip Spell and equip it to that monster! The downside is that the monster I choose will be sent back to the Grave at the end of the turn. But one turn is all I need for SUPREME KING DRAGON CLEAR WING to wipe you all out, especially now that he has SUPREME PRESENCE equipped! Now, Clear Wing! Attack! And by stopping this battle, all your monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to their attack points!"

Clear Wing's wings glowed green and shot lasers at Team Link's monsters...

"And don't think your card effects will stop me this time! Because thanks to Supreme King Reborn, your cards are useless to stop me!"

Just like that, every monster on the field was destroyed. Milo and his team were then sent flying across the room.

 **Milo: 0**

 **Melissa: 0**

 **Zack: 0**

 **Marco: 0**

 **Star: 0**

* * *

"Now do you see? I am the supreme king of the world! No one will stand in my way of total domination! I'VE WON!" Trump gloated.

"This is bad..." Melissa said.

"If only the legendary duelists were here, they'd know what to do!" Reggie called out.

* * *

Oh, Rocket Girl...I think the legendary duelists you speak of heard you because 5 more portals just opened up! Out of the first portal came a 16 year old brunette boy sporting a red blazer and a Duel Academy Duel Disk.

"That can't be!" Inez said.

"It is, Nezzie...it's JADEN YUKI!" Slider confirmed.

And he's not alone! From portal #2 came another duelist, about Jaden's age, wearing a blue jacket, black shirt with a red symbol, black jeans and motorcycle boots. His Duel Disk was a modified version of the KaibaCorp Duel Disk 2.

* * *

"Yusei Fudo is here too?" Tommy asked.

He sure is, Tommy! But wait! There's more! Portal #3 revealed a 13 year old boy wearing a red vest, purple sleeveless shirt with a green D on it and white pants with 3 red crescents on it. He had a red Duel Disk tablet and a Duel Gazer on.

"That's Yuma Tsukumo!" Alvin cheered.

* * *

Out of Portal #4 came a green haired 14 year old boy with goggles on his head, an orange shirt, green pants and magenta shoes.

"Oh my gosh! It's Yuya Sakaki!" Candace added.

* * *

And saving the best for last, the final portal revealed a 16 year old boy recognizable by one item - the Millennium Puzzle.

"OH NO! NOT HIM!" Trump freaked. "NOT YUGI!"

 _YU-GI-OH!_

"Trump, get ready to get your game on!" Jaden said, activating his Duel Disk.

"Your twisted dictatorship ends here! Let's rev it up!" Yusei added.

"GET SET TO GET DECKED!" Yuma continued.

"It's time for us to Swing Into Action!" Yuya followed.

"I have just one thing to say to you, Trump...IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

* * *

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 4000 LIFE POINTS]

 **Yugi: 4000**

 **Jaden: 4000**

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Yuma: 4000**

 **Yuya: 4000**

* * *

"I'll lead things off! I DRAW!" Yugi declared. "I'll begin by activating my FIEND'S SANCTUARY! This lets me summon a Metal Fiend Token to the field! I'll then activate MULTIPLY! This turns one token into 5! Next, I sacrifice 3 of my Tokens so I can summon this!"

The sky turned black and lightning came down as Yugi held up his card.

"MEET OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

 **ATK: 4000**

 **DEF: 4000**

"NO WAY!" Matt started. "IT'S ONE OF THE EGYPTIAN GODS!"

"Now for Obelisk's special power! By sacrificing my remaining Tokens, Obelisk can clear out your field! Plus, when Obelisk is summoned, your cards and effects are rendered useless! Obelisk, clear out Trump's field with your FIST OF FURY!"

Obelisk clashed his fists, generating a lightning stream, which was then launched at Trump's field, destroying everything he had in play.

"NO! IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN DEFEAT Z-ARC!" Trump cowered.

"I'm afraid I just did! Next, I activate my Quick-Attack Spell Card! This lets Obelisk attack right now! FIST OF FATE!"

Obelisk clenched his right fist and punched Trump, knocking him back.

 **Donald Trump: 4700**

"I'll end my turn with 2 cards face-down. Jaden, you're up!"

Jaden flashed a thumbs up at Yugi as he drew his card. "Here goes...SOMETHING!" He said. "Sweet! I activate the Field Spell - SKYSCRAPER!"

A giant city soon surrounded the duel field, taking everyone but Jaden by surprise.

"This field gives my deck the upper-hand and I'm about to show you why! I activate POLYMERIZATION to fuse Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix and Clayman to form...ELEMENTAL HERO RAMPART BLASTER! And I'll throw her in Defense Mode!"

 **ATK: 2000**

 **DEF: 2500**

"Thanks to Rampart Blaster's special ability, she can strike you for 1000 damage even while she's in Defense Mode! Go, RAMPART BARRAGE!"

On that command, Rampart Blaster launched missiles from her blaster arm, pushing Trump back.

 **Donald Trump: 3700**

"I'll call it a turn with these 2 cards face-down! Your go, Yusei!"

Yusei nodded as he drew his card. "Time to pick up where Jaden left off! I'll activate COST DOWN! This lowers the levels of the monsters in our hands by 2! That means I don't need to sacrifice anything to summon my SALVAGE WARRIOR!"

 **ATK: 1900**

 **DEF: 1200**

"When I summon my Salvage Warrior, I can also summon out any Tuner monster from my hand or the Graveyard! I summon JUNK SYNCHRON!"

 **ATK: 1300**

 **DEF: 500**

"Now I tune Junk Synchron to my Salvage Warrior! From two come one and from one come great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon...STARDUST DRAGON!"

The two monsters vanished into a stream of light and out of that light came Yusei's ace monster - the Stardust Dragon.

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

"Stardust Dragon, ATTACK TRUMP DIRECTLY WITH SHOOTING SONIC!"

On command, Stardust Dragon launched a stream of cosmic energy from its mouth, hitting Trump in the chest and knocking him to his knees.

 **Donald Trump: 1200**

"YES! One more attack and Trump's reign of terror is finished!" Inez cheered.

"There's just no messing with legends!" Melissa added.

"That's why they're the Kings of Duel Monsters!" Minnie jumped in.

"I'll end my turn with a face-down. Take it away, Yuma!"

Trump grinned as if he knew he was going to take damage. "Thank you, Yusei. YOU'VE ACTIVATED MY TRAPS! From my hand, I activate SUPREME KING REFLECTION and SUPREME KING'S POWER! When I take damage, I can play these Traps from my hand! First, Supreme King's Power inflicts damage to your Life Points equal to half of Obelisk's 4000 Attack Points! Then, Supreme King's Power deals damage to you equal to half of the effect damage I took during Jaden's turn! That makes for a grand total of 2500 points of damage to all 5 of you!"

 **Yugi: 1500**

 **Jaden: 1500**

 **Yusei: 1500**

 **Yuma: 1500**

 **Yuya: 1500**

"After that, I'm allowed to bring back SUPREME KING Z-ARC in Attack Mode!"

Yuma wasn't fazed. "Prepare to be erased, Trump...because I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma exclaimed as he drew his card. "Astral...let's do this together!" he said to his spectral companion.

 _When two hearts join together in the spirit of hope, nothing is impossible! GO, ZEXAL MORPH!_

Yuma soon became covered in a red and silver armored battle suit with a helmet and Duel Disk of the same color scheme. This was ZEXAL III.

"I'll start by summoning GOGOGO GOLEM in Attack Mode!"

 **ATK: 1800**

 **DEF: 1200**

"Since I summoned a Level 4 monster, I'm now allowed to call KAGETOKAGE to the field!"

 **ATK: 1100**

 **DEF: 1500**

"I overlay my Level 4 Kagetokage and Gogogo Golem to Exceed Summon...NUMBER 39: UTOPIA!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Overlay Units: 2**

"Now, through the power of ZEXAL, I unleash Limited Barian's Force's true power! I activate RANK-UP MAGIC NUMERON FORCE! This ranks up Utopia into a Chaos Exceed Monster! GO, RANK-UP EXCEED EVOLUTION! I summon...CHAOS NUMBER 39: UTOPIA RAY VICTORY!"

 **ATK: 2800**

 **DEF: 2500**

"I'll throw a card face-down and send it over to Yuya!"

Hold up, Yuma! Yugi's got a card to use!

"Hold on there, Yuma! I activate my DARK MAGIC CURTAIN! By giving up half my Life Points, we can summon high level monsters without sacrificing weaker ones first! First up, I summon...THE DARK MAGICIAN!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2100**

 **Yugi: 750**

"According to the history books, that card...is Yugi's ace," Zack said as the ultimate wizard appeared.

Jaden's turn now!

"Hey, Yugi! Don't leave me out of this! I'll give up half my Life Points so I can summon this bad boy - the ELEMENTAL HERO NEOS!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Jaden: 750**

Yuya, do you have anything to add?

"Time to add one more big gun to the party! I'll use the effect of Dark Magic Curtain and give up half my Life Points to summon my favorite monster! TURN UP THE HEAT, ODD-EYES PENDULUM DRAGON!"

 **ATK: 2500**

 **DEF: 2000**

 **Yuya: 750**

"It's my...TURN!" Yuya said, drawing his card.

"Hold on, Yuya! I activate DARK SPIRAL FORCE! This lets me take Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Attack Points and double them!"

Jaden?

"I play my NEOS SPIRAL FORCE! This allows me to double Odd-Eyes' Attack Points again!"

Yusei?

"Go, STARDUST SPIRAL FORCE! Odd-Eyes' Attack Points get another boost!"

Yuma?

"Don't leave me hangin' here, guys! I activate UTOPIA SPIRAL FORCE! This takes Odd-Eyes' Attack Points and...DOUBLES THEM AGAIN!"

 **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon ATK: 40,000**

"40,000 ATTACK POINTS?!" Trump cowered, knowing that he has lost.

"Enough to take out Zarc and bring you down once and for all, Trump!" Yuya said.

"Dark Magician, ATTACK!"

"Neos, ATTACK!"

"Stardust Dragon, ATTACK!"

"Utopia Ray Victory, ATTACK!"

All 4 monsters jumped into the air, ready to launch the final blow against Trump.

"Let this be a lesson that good will always triumph over evil!" Yuya said. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, ATTACK!"

"DESTROY SUPREME KING Z-ARC AND END THIS DUEL! IMPEACH DONALD TRUMP WITH DARK COSMIC SPIRAL WAVE!"

A combination of Dark Magician's Dark Magic Attack, Neos' Wrath of Neos, Stardust Dragon's Shooting Sonic, Utopia's Rising Sun Slash and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's Spiral Flame Surge destroyed Supreme King Z-ARC, then hit Trump. The force of the attack was so great that it blasted him back to New York, never to return to Washington.

"I WAS SO CLOSE! I HAD THE WORLD AT ITS KNEES!" Trump cried out as the attack blasted him out of the White House. "CURSE YOU, LEGENDARY DUELISTS!" he exclaimed as he flew out of sight.

 **Donald Trump: 0**

 **Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya: WIN!**

"And let those who do evil beware..." Milo started.

"...if you come up against the Legendary Duelists..." Phineas continued.

"...your reign of terror will come crashing down!" Mickey finished.

With the evil destroyed, the world slowly began the process of rebuilding, knowing that if something like this were to ever happen again, they could count on the Legendary Duelists - Yugi, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma and Yuya - to answer the call and save the world.

* * *

 **And that does it for this epic crossover! I hated to get political with this, I'm sick about it, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, especially not after seeing the Lancers and Legacy Characters' duel vs. Zarc in ARC-V! As a bit of a side note, you may want to play this selection of music when you get to the Legendary Duelists' turns:**

 **Jaden's Entrance: Get Your Game On! (Instrumental) - Joel Douek**

 **Yusei's Entrance: Hyperdrive (Instrumental)**

 **Yuma's Entrance: Take A Chance (Instrumental)**

 **Yuya's Entrance: Can You Feel The Power (Instrumental)**

 **Yugi's Entrance: Yu-Gi-Oh! Theme (English Dub Version) - Joel Douek**

 **Yugi's Turn: Cornered Strategy - Kotaro Nakagawa/Obelisk the Tormentor theme - Joel Douek**

 **Jaden's Turn: Jaden Yuki Battle Theme - Yutaka Minobe**

 **Yusei's Turn: Yusei Battle Theme**

 **Yuma's Turn: A Tense Duel**

 **Yuya's Turn/Final Attack: Passionate Duelist (Original or GX version)**

* * *

 **Now here's the voice cast:**

 **Trump - Alec Baldwin**

 **Mickey Mouse - Chris Diamantopoulos**

 **Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor**

 **Alvin, Simon and Theodore - Ross Bagdasarian Jr.**

 **Brittany, Jeannette and Eleanor - Janice Karman**

 **Tommy Pickles - Liz Daly**

 **Chuckie Finster - Nancy Cartwright**

 **Otto Rocket - Joey Ashton**

 **Reggie Rocket, Candace Flynn - Ashley Tisdale**

 **Twister Rodriguez - Mitchel Musso**

 **Sam Dullard - Gary LeRoi Gray**

 **Matt - Will Friedle**

 **Inez - Christy Carlson Romano**

 **Jackie - Raven-Symone**

 **Slider - Jason Ritter**

 **Phineas Flynn - Vincent Martella**

 **Milo Murphy - Weird Al Yankovic**

 **Melissa Chase - Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Zack Underwood - Mekai Curtis**

 **Marco Diaz - Adam McArthur**

 **Star Butterfly - Eden Sher**

 **Yugi Moto - Dan Green**

 **Jaden Yuki - Matt Charles**

 **Yusei Fudo - Greg Abbey**

 **Yuma Tsukumo - Eli Jay**

 **Yuya Sakaki - Michael Liscio Jr.**

 **This was an amazing crossover event and I hope you think so too. I've got more in the pipeline, so until then...DUEL ON, EVERYONE!**


End file.
